icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ICarvicious22/Friend to Enemy: Getting to know
Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing my story for a long time, because I was hoping you guys would comment on my past chapter "Changes". but I thought wrong..... Anyways, Here you go, This will be a romantic/drama chapter... Friend to Enemy: First Love Narrator 1: Carly and Victoria were ready for their plan to happen! Get Ready! Meanwhile, Nikki was spying at Gordon everywhere, without him knowing. Like, At reccess, at the cafeteria, and even when he started walking home! But one day, as Nikki was spying at him, she was speechless... She saw a girl (which was Gordon's old friend) kissing Gordon on the lips and cheek and hugged him as a friend, which meant they missed eachother. Also whispered into his ear but not "that" way. She just wanted to tell him a secret of hers. Nikki thought wrong. Nikki thought she was kissing him in a seductive way, and thought she was hugging him amourously. So Nikki didn't bother to spy on him or even be his friend anymore. As she passed by him, he waved at her. She ignored, but didn't want to. She couldn't help looking at his smile, and eyes....and hair....and body... etc... As He was greeting her while she was just walking/running away, he stopped her and shouted: "Hey, Hey, Hey!!" He patted her shoulder. She replied: "Don't touch me!!" He said: "Look!!! Look at me!" She did. He asked her what was the problem. She answered: "You." He asked what he did wrong. She said: "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Gordon was more confused than ever! "What the he-" Nikki said "Just leave me alone! OK?" She walked away angrily. Gordon said: "Um.....ok?" He walked away awkwardly. Narrator 2: o_o.......... Narrator 1: ....What?!?! Narrator 2: Nothing..... As you said before, It's your job to read more than me. :/ Narrator 1: It sure is! :D Narrator 2: ......Ok.......... *Depressed voice* Nikki had feelings for Gordon, and Gordon had feelings for her, so they ran in the same path and both looked into eachother's eyes. *sniffs* Narrator 1: Dude................ Narrator 2: *Sad voice* Yes? Narrator 1: Why are you depressed? Narrator 2: Because..... This chapter is beautiful. Narrator 1: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, Yeah... What's your real problem? Narrator 2: *Speaks Quickly* I'll tell you after! Narrator 1: NO!!! NOW!! Narrator 2: NO! Narrator 1: YES!! Narrator 2: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Narrator 1: YES!!!!!!!!!! *Still arguing with Yes and No, and finally solve the problem* Narrator 2: So... we're cool now? Narrator 1: Ofcourse! *Smiles* Narrator 2: Good. *Smiles* Now.... Where was I? *Flips Pages* Ok, Here we are. *Reads* Nikki explained about him with the other girl she saw, but realized it was Gordon's old friend. They went close to eachother. Eye to eye contact, lips forward, hands in front.... Were they about to kiss???.....No... They were both shy though....Very......As they were sitting outside on the bench together at recess they were telling eachother about themselves. Their likes and dislikes, favourite stuff, etc... They were very much alike. They both disliked Abuse, Cruelty, and anything or person that is mean. They both liked chocolate, they both loved soccer, they're both only childs, and they're both hopeless romantic. To find their real soulmate. But who are their "soulmates"? It's- Narrator 1: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *slow motion* Narrator 2: .....It's....................... Narrator 1: *Throws book down on floor and tackles Narrator 2* Narrator 2: Dude, What was that for? Narrator 1: *Whipsers* You can't say who the soulmates are... It'll ruin the whole story. Narrator 2: Oh...ok........ After Recess was finished, as they had to go back to their classes, Gordon said to Nikki, "Ya know, you're my type of girl. we like the same stuff, were both the same age. Also were both hopeless romantic and were only childs!" "Yeah... Heh...." Nikki Chuckled, and so did him. He asked if she can come to his place. Nikki gulped loudly. She said "Sure" in a sqeaky small voice. She cleared her voice. ~An Hour Later~ 5 more minutes until it was lunch time! Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok........... DING!!!!! The bell rang! Which meant..... TIME FOR LUNCH!!!! Gordon wasn't going to the cafeteria without Nikki. He waited for Nikki.... He shouted: "Nikki!! Are you ready to go?", he smiled at her. She replied: "Oh... Um..... I GOTTA GO TO THE RESTROOM!!! Hold on! I'll be right back!" She didn't want to look like a dog in front of Gordon. Gordon said: "Ok, meet you at the cafeteria!" She stared at him for a minute or two. Gordon winked at her. That can only mean one thing......... He likes her! And by like, I mean love. ♥ Nikki didn't expect that. She sighed in happiness and fainted. Students and teachers were worrying, saying: "Oh my goodness!! Are you alright?" or "Are you ok?" etc... She was fine after half a minute. She rushed into the restroom and brushed her hair. Also, Brushed her teeth. In case he comes near her. She put a little lip-gloss and went to the cafeteria. As they started talking together at lunch, Nikki rushed to give the cafeteria lady the steaks the lady asked for the day before. the fat lady thanked her for bringing them. The Students were impatient for their lunch. 10 minutes later, the lunch was ready! Steaks for Everyone! For today....... Carly and Victoria entered the cafeteria. Carly was disgusted into the food Nikki brought. "Ugh! Look at these raw things!" "They're meat......" replied Victoria. "EWW I HATE MEAT!!! Take this steak away from me!! I might get food poisoned!" "But aren't you going to get hungry?" "JUST TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!!!" And so, Victoria did. Victoria was eating the steak, until Carly threw the tray and it hit one of the nerd's faces. The second Nerd laughed: "Heheheheh!" The other nerd said: "Shut up! -.-" They both walked to their tables. Narrator 1: Meanwhile, Gordon thanked Nikki for giving steaks to everyone and said she was very generous. She blushed. She told him he was very sweet. They were laughing together and having a good time eating their lunch Carly grumbled and was more jealous than ever but didn't show it too much. "Ugh.... This disgusts me....." Victoria said: "What?" Carly answered: "Those two together... It makes me gag....This is not good....Come on Victoria, Let's Distract them, I'll go with Gordon, you go with Nikki" Victoria whined: "Why can't I be with the hot guy?" Carly said: "Like I always say, I'm the boss." She said in an evil voice. Then cleared it. Victoria said: "What was that?" "What?" "That Voice." "Oh. Probably outside... But let's get going! We have to distract them before it's lunch recess!" Victoria replied: "Ok, ok." She was still curious about the evil voice. but didn't know it was Nikki who actually did that. Is Carly non-human? And is maybe a demon? Will Nikki and Gordon show their true feelings and colors to eachother? Find out in the next chapter! Anything Else: Thank you so much for reading this romantic chapter! If you skipped or didn't read one of the chapters, click here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ICarvicious22/Friend_to_Enemy_Chapters To subscribe, click here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ICarvicious22/Friend_to_Enemy_Subscriptions Illustrations: Yes, the only one: Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts